


The Half-Moon Knife

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Prompt Fic: Half A Moon 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Community: spn_bitesized, F/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Jess isn't snooping, but she finds the curved knife Sam hides among his things.





	The Half-Moon Knife

It freaks her out. Of course it freaks her out. _Oh, my god oh my god_ , okay, _**he's not an axe murderer**_ , this is not that thing, this is not the thing where she's almost engaged to an axe murderer.

She remembers things he's said-not-said about Dean, and the weird silence whenever anyone offers him, or brings him, a beer. The way he pushes it away just slightly, or shifts so it's a little out of view.

Eventually he told her about the drinking, but this is a-- this is a knife, not a simple knife but an--an _axe murderer_ knife.

She's already living with him.

She's already--

Hell, they've--

It's all happened, with Sam, everything she's ever imagined happening with any partner. Sam's...

Kind. Gentle. Empathetic.

And has an axe-murderer knife.

She should call Becky. But no. If she calls Becky, Becky will absolutely freak out and be scared of Sam, and even now, looking at the knife, Jess doesn't want anyone to be scared of Sam.

There's--

There's not and yet there's gotta be some explanation.

When he comes out of the shower, she's going to ask him.

If she can keep her courage up.

"Sam. Is this Dean's?"


End file.
